Challenge for all!
by fanwriter10101
Summary: This is a challenge for all those who want this! In this story, Naruto is betrayed and left for dead, but somehow finds himself in a different world! He becomes half-human and half-ship of the Fog. What will he do with all the fire power under his command? PM me if you want to this challenge.
**Hello their everyone! Fanwriter76 here! I would like to apologize for not updating recently, and I have my reasons. For one, I am about to graduated High School and head off to college and second is that I have so many AP tests coming soon, so I have to study crazy, but know this, I will start updating during the summer breaks, but enough of that, I got here a challenge! Yes a challenge for you all of those who are interested! So come one and come all! This chapter is just a guide for all of those who want to take up this challenge! PM me if you want it! Bye!**

"Looks like this is the end for me..." A blond haired boy said to himself. He lay there, in the Valley of the End, with a gaping hole in his chest, near his heart. His so called sensei had chosen his friend turned traitor over him.

 _"Dame you Kakashi, dame you to hell..."_ He thought as he balled his fist in anger. A few hours ago, he had fought with Sasuke Uchiha. Why you may ask? Well, Sasuke had just betrayed the village and Naruto, along with a team, were tasked to bringing him back. The rest of the team was caught up in fighting with that dammed snakes sound ninja's and only Naruto was able to catch up to him. The fight was bloody and the energy used in that fight was still around the valley. Dark clouds had formed overhead and lighting shot down all around the valley. In the end, he had a gaping hole in his chest, while Sasuke was left with only a few broken bones, but he was left to die, while the traitor was taken back to be healed. Naruto was smart, he knew everything, about his father was, his mother. He was smart like his father, while brash like his mother. He knew no matter how much he tried, the people of his village would hate him and if he tried to escape, he would be killed. He wanted to leave that hell hole. He wanted to be free. Maybe death would set him free?

 _"I guess I was just weapon after all...what's the point of living anymore...they all have hated me since I was but a kid...well you know what Konoha...you can you burn in hell."_ Naruto thought angrily. He started to give off red energy and it started to rise up into the sky. The electric storm and the red energy started to mix and the storm intensified. The lighting started to hit closer and closer to him.

"So this is how I go out...death my lighting...hehehe...come at me you bastard!" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and raised it.

 _"I coming, mom, dad..."_ He thought as he gave off more energy and just then a massive lightning bolt came down at him and just like that, he was gone, never to be seen again in the Elemental Nations.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

In the wide blue ocean, a body of the same blond boy floated. He still had live in him, but just a bit. The only thing keeping him alive was his will. The red energy was long gone, but only a bit of it remained, healing the hole in his chest.

"Hehehe...l-looks like I c-can't e-even d-die..." He said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes for rest, but quickly opened them, he was not alone.

"What do we have here?" He heard the voice of a female, but he couldn't see her because...well...he couldn't quite move because of his state.

"W-who are y-you?" He questioned. The female only chuckled at his question.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but who are you? You are unusually strong for a human, both in power and will; perhaps it will be you who inherits the code? Tell me, who are you?" The female asked in a playful voice. Naruto only chuckled at that.

"Hehehe, I am s-so close to d-death that I m-must be hearing things. F-fine, I'll t-tell you who I am. I am N-Naruto Uzumaki, and t-that's it." He answered. He might as well indulge this voice in his final hour.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Maelstrom and Whirlpool...strong name for a strong human like you. Tell me...do you want to live?" She asked him.

"Live? Hehehe, now that's funny...this is the first time someone asked me if I want to live, but do I want to live? I have been nothing more than a weapon to others, hated, shunned, abused, even after I fought for them and now that I am on deaths door, someone asks me if I want to live? Tell me...why should I live?" Naruto asked the female, his wounds were healing and it wasn't the fox who was doing it, in-fact, he couldn't even feel the fox.

"I don't know what you have been through, but it's a big world out there. I can't tell you the reason why you should live, that's up to you to find out, to find your own path. I can save you, but you will not be human when I am done...well...you would be half-human." She stated. The cheerful voice replaced with a caring voice. Naruto chuckled at her answer.

"You are a strange one...I do want to live...but what will you make me? You said something about being a half-human." Naruto asked.

"You will be one of a kind; you will be a one of the many that were created long ago. I hold the power to make you into one of them, but you will be different. You won't be like the rest of them, you will do as you want, not chase some code, because you will hold half of it with you. I will give you power and you will do as you wish with it, use it to save or destroy. So then...do you wish to become a weapon once more?" She asked him with the same caring voice. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine...I'll take you up on your offer; I'll become a weapon one more time." Naruto said, accepting the offer.

"Good! Then from now on you are my brother!" The female said, shocking Naruto.

"W-what?! Brother?!" Naruto yelled, in shock, but before he could ask, he felt himself changing and no sooner did he felt that, he started to rise from the water. He felt cold and wet steel underneath him. He felt something inside of him, like a core and he felt that core take all his Chakra away and make it-self stronger.

"What you are feeling is your core consciousness, it's what keeps you alive and your body, while still human in flesh and blood, is the visual model for your core consciousness, but unlike the rest you have a brain, a human brain. So you're not just another A.I." She said as Naruto was raised higher and higher.

"O-ok, but what is this...this thing I am standing on?" Naruto asked her.

"Silly me, you are standing on your weapon, your vessel. I had to think about the best of the best for you. I had to think about the best of the best for you. You are now the newest battleship class to exist, the Uzumaki-Class Battleship and your name is Naruto. Your ship is based on the Super Yamato Class that was never built. Right now, you are the strongest of the strongest. Your weapons will be Gravition Cannon's and Super-Gravition weapons, along with Photon Cannons. Armor will be a more...upgraded version of the Wave-Force armor; however I have given you something powerful...fusion. You have four fusion beams, a powerful weapon." She explained, as if it was a normal thing.

"W-wait...what does that all even mean?" He questioned, but all he got was a giggle as a response.

"Don't worry, you will know what that all means soon once I leave, which is now." The female voice said as Naruto got up and looked around, only to find the owner of the voice gone. Sighing, he raised his hand up to his hair, but to his surprise, a strange screen showed up before him. He was taken aback by it.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself. Looking over the screen, he noticed his name on the top right on it and the layout of his vessel.

"She said I would know after she left, but I can't make heads or - arghh!" He screamed as he clutched his head in pain. Yp, it was all coming to him now. The rush of information was heading straight into his head. He knew what this vessel was, what core consciousness was, all those weapons and even more, Fleet of Fog, the war, everything. This world was different then his, it was far superior in technology and people didn't have Chakra. Getting up, he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Dammit, this world's even more fucked up then mines. What the hell is was it called? Right the Fleet of Fog, who's their leader again? Yamato was it? Wait a minute...if I am stronger then her, does that make me Flag ship? Nah, you can't have a Flag ship without a fleet of ships. Actually...I think I need other ships under my command...maybe I can sway some of the Fog's ships to join me..." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. He was talking all this well considering he was betrayed and was in this strange new world, but then again, no one would really miss him and even if someone would then it would have been a few people that he could count on his hands, his life was hell and now this was his chance for a new life, a better life. He was free of the fox and he wanted nothing to do with anything related to his world, hell he was even glad that his Chakra was gone, he was stronger than before.

"Let's see...which one of you are the most viable ones to join me..." He said to himself. He knew what the Admiralty Code was since he now had half of it, because of that; he knew everything regarding Fog Fleet and all known ships.

"Repulse and Vampire have been showing signs of going rouge since they have been disagreeing with command lately. The three Kongou-class battleships, Kirishima, Haruna and Kongou herself could be turned, Haruna by logic and Kirishima and Kongou by showing them my half of the Code. I am sure that they would leave the Flag ship Yamato to join me, after all, I have half the code they seek and the Takao-class Maya...poor girl...she's just fake created by I-400 and I-402...and Kongou and Haruna don't even know about it. I'll have to fix that; after all, it should be easy for me to...make Mental Model. Maybe, I can get Takao herself to join me. All these ships...some of them are already starting to show signs of truing rouge, some of them are just nothing more than mindless A.I, programmed to do one thing... There are a lot of ships out there and hello, what is this? Scarlet Fleet...this man...Chihaya Shouzou...he's a traitor...he will die." He said darkly. He was betrayed by his sensei for a traitor, it left a bad taste in his mouth and he would not tolerate traitors, he would only do so if they had a valid reason to go rouge and power isn't one of them. He might be strong, but even the strongest ship needed support vessels and as such he needed a fleet. He was pretty such that if the Bismarck sisters and the Yamato sisters combined with their fleets could easily overpower him.

"Man, I guess recruiting is not going to be easy..." Naruto said with a sigh, but first thing first...he needed a base. He couldn't always go around with his...huge ship.

"I need to find an island or someplace to hide this dame thing. That girl did say that it is a part of me, so I can't lose it. Now let's see...what was that Super-Gravition cannon thing...I think this is how it works?" He said as he typed in some commands on the screen before him and all of the sudden the ship started to move up. The ship detached horizontally and four massive black spheres emerged from the water. In the center of the ship was a complex set of machinery consisting of large circularize rings and in the middle was a large white sphere of energy.

"Ok...I just have to do this...wooh!" Naruto yelled in surprise as a blast of pure white energy was sent at lightning speed, parting the water as it passed through. He kept it up for a few minutes before he stopped.

"I think this goes on as long as I keep it going." Naruto said to him. Little did he know that his little test shot already earned attention from a few key players from the Fog and Humans?

"I think that was a bad idea..." He said as he ran his right hand through his hair.

 **Somewhere in the pacific:**

"That blast...it's far more powerful than anything I have ever seen." Battle Yamato said as she had picked up on the use of a Super-Gravition Weapon, the funny thing was that she didn't even know who it fired it.

"I hope Musashi won't do anything stupid." Yamato said calmly. There was a new player...a new ship and she did not know who this new ship was or weather it had a core consciousness or a Mental Model, but she knew one thing...this ship wasn't part of her fleet; it wasn't part of any fleet, a wild card. What she didn't know was that ever Fog Fleet ship had felt the power output and a vast majority of those without Mental Models were already drawn to it.

 **Somewhere in Normandy:**

"What was that?" A 50 years old man with a beard and black shades asked. Just a few minutes ago he was talking to the Battleship Bismarck and the next thing he knew was that the Battleship froze up.

"The Admiralty Code...I can feel it, but...it's only half of it. Something is wrong, what is the Code doing in the Pacific?" The Battleship spoke.

"What do you mean it's in the Pacific and what do you mean by half?" The old man asked. This might be bad for his plans.

"It can mean many things, but if it's half of the Code, we can assume that the holder of the Code has given half of it to a vessel...that or it created a new vessel." Bismarck answered.

"Then we must head to the pacific and find that ship, she might join us without any violent actions." The old man said, turning around to leave.

"It's not a she...it's a he..." Bismarck corrected him. The old man turned around in surprise.

"What do you mean it's a he? I though all Fog ships were females." The old man asked.

"Yes, but this one...it's different...I can feel a bit of connection, but it's only little. Chihaya...whoever this vessel is...it's not to be underestimated. The holder of the Code must have a reason to give half of the Code to it and it's bound to be a powerful ship." She warned him.

"Then we must strike when it's alone, it's just an A.I. and as such it's not that better then the minds of a human." The old man named Chihaya said with a bit of insult thrown at all Fog Ships. Bismarck would have countered but he was right. Humans had a very unique way of thinking compared to an A.I. She and other Fog ships thought like a computer and that was all. Human did not. Their minds worked differently, they were cleverly and cunning.

"So you want the rest of the fleet ready to move out? Including Musashi?" She asked him.

"Yes, I want the whole fleet ready. That ship will either join us or die." The old man said.

 **A Few Months Later:**

"Well shit, I guess they finally caught up, Yura, Nagara, Natori, you three head underwater to these points." Naruto ordered to the three Nagara-class light cruisers.

"What about me?" A blue haired and blue eyed young girl asked. She was the Mental Model of the heavy cruiser Takao and her name was also Takao, given to her after her class type. He had found her a few weeks ago and when he did, both of them had fought, well, more like Takao fired first and asked question later, but once Naruto stopped her and calmed her down, he talked sense into her, showed her kindness and even fixed her up. She was quite surprised and demanded why he would do such a thing for an enemy. He responded with a smile and said that she wasn't the enemy and told her he was like her. She was indeed shocked to find a male Fog ship and even one that was half human! Ever since then she had been following him and has even fallen for him, even though she thinks that it's just her core acting up.

"You stay here and ready your cannons, I'll go meet with them and see where this goes. If things get messy, you are to fire at will, same goes for the rest of you three." Naruto ordered.

"As you command Naruto-sama!" Takao said happily. The other three only sighed mentally at the light cruisers behavior. Naruto was not like most Flag ships. He was like Yamato, but he didn't send his time planning, nah, he just cruised around the ocean and gave them the right to do whatever they wanted to do. He had plans, but figured that he would get around them later. Naruto sat down at the top of the bridge with his legs dangling down. He slowly sailed up to the fleet that was chasing after him for a few weeks now. He could make out a few of those ships.

"So...what does the might Bismarck and Musashi want from me?" He asked lazily.

"Oh great, another Yamato..." Bismarck remarked. Musashi pretended she didn't hear that remark about her sister ship.

"Hehehe, I am no Yamato, that's for sure, so tell me, what do two of the great battleships want from little old me? I mean, I'm just one ship." Naruto said carefully this time.

"One ship that is larger than a Yamato." Musashi stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're not alone...where is Chihaya Shouzou?" Naruto asked them. The two battleships were surprised by that.

"I see that you know I am here." The old man Chihaya Shouzou said as he walked out of a door and on to the Musashi's deck.

"Good to see that you have balls old man, now tell me, what do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"Simple, I want you to join me." The old man said. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Let me think about it...how about...no." Naruto answered with a smile.

"And why is that?" Chihaya asked him.

"Well, it's simple; you just want me for the half of the Code I hold." Naruto answered without a care in the world. Then all of the sudden, everyone of the enemy fleet was ready to fight him.

"I suggest you come with us, you don't have the firepower to fight against us." Chihaya said with confidence. Naruto just chuckled at that.

"Oh, I think I do, and I have the Code, half of it. You know what that means, right? I am the superior here right now. You're ships will not obey you if I forced them to follow me, as much as I hate that. So here's how this is going to go...leave now, or you will die here and now...you traitor." Naruto said, dangerously.

"And how would an A.I. like you know the concept of betrayal?" Chihaya questioned. Naruto just smirked.

"When did I say was an A.I.?" Naruto questioned. The others wondered what he meant by that, but Chihaya got the idea. Then all of the sudden, they all felt dread for some reason. Looking at Naruto, he had lost the happy mood.

"Now here's what's going to happen...you will leave now, but if you don't? Well...I guess I'll reunite Bismarck and Musashi here to the bottom of the sea." Naruto threatened.

"You have already trapped his area, haven't you?" Chihaya asked. Naruto smirked.

"Indeed, I have trapped this whole region I have more than just 4 ships under my command. Who's to say that I can't make my own?" Naruto questioned as Chihaya gritted his teeths. He was out played by a ship and by a boy no less! This was an insult for a naval commander like him! What he didn't know was that Naruto was also lying. Truth he had 4 ships ready to attack from four different locations, it wasn't a perfect trap. He was a ninja in his world and he was a dame good liar.

"Are you suggesting we retreat and let you live?" Musashi asked. Naruto looked at her. She was very much like her sister ship.

"Yes, if I know Yamato, she wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. Honestly, Yamato is much more fun to be around with compared to you. You might be sisters, but you and she are nothing alike." Naruto said, as if he knew Yamato. Musashi opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"Oh? And what do you know about her?" Musashi asked, curious as to what he knew.

"I have met up with her once, I have to say, she shows more emotions then you, some would say she has too many emotions...for an A.I." Naruto answered with a smirk. He knew that most of the ships with Mental Models had some degree of emotions; it could range from anger to love and many more. Take Takao for example, she could be angry at one time and really happy next, but sadly for all of Naruto's intelligence he was completely unaware of her feelings for him.

"Enough of this, now leave...or else..." Naruto warned darkly and to make his point, he charged up his fusion cannons and pointed at him.

"These are Fusion cannons, they are far stronger the Gravition weapons and they can even penetrate the wave shield and wave shield armor and I am the only one who possess such a weapon. Now leave..." Naruto said again.

"Now, let's not get-" Chihaya started talk, but was stopped as Naruto pointed his weapons are him. Chihaya took a step back seeing Naruto's eyes. He was different. He wasn't like Musashi, who had saved him.

"Your human...aren't you..."Chihaya asked, shocking Musashi and Bismarck.

"Half human, the other half is like them. You can't outsmart me Chihaya; I know everything about you, why you betrayed humanity, your son...your wife and your belief that the Fog is filled with nothing more than A.I.'s with only brute force and nothing more than that. You think that the Fog...that I, am stupid? I will show you how wrong you are to believe that. You walked into my trap and you didn't even know. Shows how arrogant you are. You're not a naval commander, the only reason you got that position was because during the last Great Battle, many naval commanders had died and you just so happens to be one of the few good ones left alive and so you were promoted. You don't know what it means to take a life...what it means to grow up as a soldier...a slave to a people who would do nothing but hate you. You don't know what it means to be denied what was yours? You are a simple man. I grew up as a soldier; you grew up as a boy. By the time you were old enough to buy stuff for yourself, I was out and about, killing for the people who treated me like a slave." Naruto said as his eyes showed nothing more than the cold steel. It really scared the hell out of them all. Chihaya frowned, this mission was a failure and as much as he would like show this boy some manners, he had to cut his losses.

"Fine, we will leave...for now..." Chihaya stated as Naruto's mood did a complete 180.

"Excellent! Now be on your way before I have to blast you into many little pieces." He stated with a smile, making everyone present question his sanity. In a short while, Chihaya and his vessels had left and Naruto was pleased with the result. If they had fought, then it would have attracted unwanted attention.

"Now then, where did I put my Ramen?" Naruto said as he began to look for his precious Ramen.

 **Well, PM me if you want take this challenge up and we can get the details out over that. Bye!**


End file.
